


The Midsummer Festival

by Blue_o



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_o/pseuds/Blue_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hiccstrid story. Hiccup asks Astrid to be his dancing partner for the Midsummer Festival, (as friends) but what are these feelings that are bubbling inside him? Astrid sure does look beautiful tonight... *insert blushing and eyelid fluttering*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This story I wrote late 2015. Feeling like ff.net is a bit dead and thought I would cross post the story on here.  
> I will post once a week. Plus it is about a week until Race to the Edge season 3 is released so... might hype up some people for some Hiccstrid action!
> 
> Enjoy

Hiccup turned the parchment over in his hands, reading and re-reading its words. He was in utter disbelief. How could his father put him on the spot like this? Did he really expect his son to be so bold as to—. He sighed and put the parchment down on his work table. His fathers Terrible Terror; Razoreye, sat on his flight helmet, preening his wings. 

It was approaching Midsummer Eve and the days were growing longer and hotter. Even the evenings were steamy. Dragon’s Edge had been the victim of several fires and heat waves. Hiccup got up to fetch his water skin, wiping the sweat from his brow as he did so. After taking a sip of cool, refreshing water, he raced back to the table to make sure what he read was correct.

 

_Son,  
As you are probably well aware, four days from now Berk celebrates the Midsummer Festival. It is tradition for everyone over the age of 17 to take part in the midsummer dances. As the chief’s son you will be expected to have a suitable dancing partner as you will be leading the dance this year. _

_Anticipating your return to Berk soon!_

_Stoick the Vast_

 

Nope, he had read it correctly. 

Hiccup had multiple issues with this message. Firstly, Hiccup didn’t know how to dance! He was possibly one of the most uncoordinated, clumsy vikings on Berk. All he knew was dragons and the things Gobber had taught him at the forge. He couldn’t dance! And Secondly, how could his father expect him to _lead_ the dances! Why couldn’t Stoick lead the dances? _Talk about getting thrown in the deep end_. Thought Hiccup. And lastly, he had to have a _‘suitable dancing partner_ ’? The first person who came to mind was obviously Astrid. But then, the thought of having to ask her made him a little skittish and nervous. He didn’t understand why though, they were just friends after all.

He glanced over at Toothless who was laying on his bed, watching the scene. Hiccup’s shoulders slumped. “Can you be my dancing partner, Bud?” Toothless gave a consoling gurgle, sensing his companion was troubled. Hiccup patted him on the nose. “Lets get some rest, I have er… a few things to get done tomorrow.”

Hiccup went to bed that night, running the words over and over in his mind as how he was going to ask Astrid. He was nervous. He didn’t want her to take it the wrong way. It was just going to be friend to friend. Plus he didn’t want the rest of the vikings on Dragon’s Edge teasing him about it for the rest of the month. So he had to plan his words carefully. 

Astrid had been pretty impartial towards him over recent years. Hiccup had grown out of his crush phase toward her which he had to thank the Gods for, because from it, had blossomed an amazing friendship. 

He thought back to when they were younger, and how she had treated him to occasional affections here and there. He recalled how happy it had made him whenever he received a token kiss on the cheek or even, less occasionally, on the lips. Unconsciously, Hiccup still had a deep-rooted fondness for Astrid that was beyond the friendship zone. However, he had, somehow, seemed to have buried it away, so deep, that he hardly knew it himself. 

He would just have to get her alone somehow and do it casually. Not make a big thing out of it, or she will get the wrong idea. He didn’t want to scare her off after all. Hiccup was very pragmatic about these things. If it was his duty, as the chief’s son, it had to be done.

 

* * *

 

Astrid had woken up early that morning to get in an early morning flight before starting her duties on the island. She had just left the stables, smiling to herself when…

“Hey Astrid!”

She turned and saw the young viking man striding towards her.

“Hey” she greeted, cooly. Brushing her hair away from her eyes.

“Look, I’m going to get straight to the point here.” He said, stopping in front of her. “My dad sent me this message last night, about the Midsummer festival? Yeah, well anyway, he says I need a dance partner or something. Aaand I reckon you and I would look pretty good on the floor together. Amiright?” He raised his eyebrows a couple of times. “What do you say?”

Astrid was taken aback by his forwardness but recovered quickly. “Errmm, well the thing is… someone has already asked me. And I have already said I’d be _their_ partner. Sorry, Snotlout.”

Snotlout’s eyes fell a bit. “Oh…” It was his turn to recover. “That’s okay, guess… I’ll have to ask Ruff then, right?” He laughed awkwardly. It was obvious that he hadn’t considered what to do if he had been turned down because, he assumed, who ever he asked would say yes. _Classic ignorant Snotlout._ Thought Astrid.

“Well, you better get on to that soon, because Fishlegs said something about ‘talking to Ruffnut’ yesterday… Bet that’s about the dance too.”

She watched Snotlout’s face fall through a mixture of emotions. Shock, jealousy, disbelief and then determination. 

“Better go find her now or you will be the only one without a date!”

“Huh? … Who’s Hiccup and Tuffnut taking then?”

“Well, I’m assuming Tuff is taking his chicken and well…” Astrid blushed. “Hiccup is taking me.”

Snotlout looked incredulous. “Hiccup? Gee, didn’t think he had it in him. I assumed Gustav asked you.” He smirked. 

“I would never go with Gustav. Erk.” She mimicked barfing up her breakfast. Snotlout laughed but then raised an eyebrow.

“You and Hiccup, huh? Never would have picked you two.”

Was he actually blind? She and Hiccup spent most their spare time together and she had even kissed him a few times on occasions. And it came to a surprise to Snotlout? _Jeez he was thick._ Astrid thought. But then she had remembered what Hiccup had said…

“We are only going as friends, though. So don’t get your dragon in a knot, okay? Look, are you going to go ask Ruffnut or not?”

Snotlout’s face, went from mocking, to focussed, in a heartbeat and said “Oh right! Yeah! See you later, Astrid!” And he climbed onto Hookfang’s saddle and flew off in search of Ruffnut. 

Astrid giggled at the thought of all the boys on the island running around after girls trying to ask them to be dance partners. _What did these messages from their fathers say?_ She wondered. She leant down and picked up a bucket.

“C’mon, Stormfly. Let’s get going before it gets too hot!” Astrid climbed atop her dragon mate and they took off for the caves on the East of Dragon’s Edge. She loved nothing more that riding her dragon and feeling the breath of the archipelago in her face and whistling through her hair. The sun beat down upon her freckled back and lit up her blonde hair like fire. She had enjoyed her morning flight with Stormfly. This morning had been an especially good flight though, because she’d had company. 

She remembered how she had been swerving between sea stacks and plunging into hard dives when she had seen a black blur flit behind a cliff and up over the cove below. She smiled to herself. 

She was not the only one up for a morning flight. 

It wasn’t uncommon that she and Hiccup would rendezvous somewhere on the Edge to share their morning flights. It was always much more fun and challenging to have someone to compete with and the other young vikings weren’t really the early bird type. 

Astrid banked left to follow behind Hiccup and Toothless. They hadn’t seen her yet. She wanted to sneak up on them. She had tried it a dozen times before but Stormfly could only hold Toothless’ speed for about 10 seconds so the timing had to be precise. 

“Let’s do this. Stormfly. Catch me if I fall okay?” Stormfly let out a squawk of determination. 

They narrowed in on their target, flying as silently as could be. She gained on Hiccup fast and mirrored his swift turns as he and Toothless glided around a cluster of sea stacks. Astrid was a fair way above him. She looked down and calculated the distance.

“Okay, now, Stormfly! Go!” Astrid leapt up from her saddle and steadied herself, ready to jump. Stormfly’s wings beat extra hard as they closed the gap between the Hiccup and themselves. 

With a great heave of effort, Astrid flew from Stormfly’s saddle and free fell in mid air. The wind whistling in her ears had been almost deafening. When…

THUNK.

She landed right behind Hiccup on Toothless’ saddle.

Both Toothless and Hiccup jumped in surprise and they lost a few feet of altitude. “Holy Thor!” Hiccup almost slid off the saddle but Astrid caught him by the scruff of his sleeve. Toothless gave an indignant growl. But Astrid didn’t care she was too ecstatic that she had made the fall! 

“YES!” She laughed, throwing her hands up in celebration. “I actually made it! Ha ha!” 

“Astrid!”Hiccup puffed. He was still recovering from shock, yet starting to look a little amused by the situation. 

Stormfly glided along beside them. “Stormfly! I did it! We did it!” Astrid punched the air. She had been trying, for months, to get that right. 

Astrid was now in a very good mood. “Good morning, Mr Haddock!” She smiled brightly to him and wound her arms around his waist to secure herself on the saddle. 

“Well, good morning to you, too! And nice job on the free fall, may I add. I should be hooking you up with a flight suit!” he called over his shoulder, as the wind was quite loud and blowy on this side of the island. 

“I think, there are some stones a viking should leave un-turned.” Her fingers, momentarily, traced the pockets of his suit which concealed the wings he used to fly with Toothless. 

“Maybe!” said Hiccup rather unconvincingly. He patted her hands that were resting around his ribs. “Hold on tight.”

He twitched his foot on the stirrup and Toothless shot off into the sky. 

Astrid loved riding on Toothless. She didn’t get to that often, but occasionally, Hiccup would treat her to a Night Fury flight. And she had earned it today! Flying Stormfly was great but there was nothing like the speed of riding on Toothless. The flight was so speedy, yet so smooth and graceful, it could lull you to sleep. 

They spent about half an hour, circling the skies and darting between the cliffs. They would fly low above the water, zooming over the waves, and kicking up the seas as they went. The sun was still low in the sky, not too hot yet.

 

* * *

 

 

Astrid smiled to herself as she lowered the bucket into a fresh water pool inside the cave. The spot was a sweet relief from the steadily growing dry, heat outside. The air was cool and thick with moisture. She decided she would have a quick rinse and a cool down before she headed back to the base. 

She left the filled bucket on the stone floor of the cave. She began to strip off her armour and clothing, leaving them on a rock, out of waters reach. Still in her underclothes, in case someone happened to walk in, Astrid picked a small pool to wash in. It was not large enough to sit in but she stepped into it so that it reached up to her mid thighs.

She wondered if Snotlout had made it to Ruff in time, before Fishlegs. She took out her braid and used part of her legging bindings as a rag. She began to wash herself. The cool water trickled down her skin, and over her developing curves. It was dim in the cave. A cool, blue light was being cast by the water, throwing watery patterns on the stone walls. She couldn’t decide who she was rooting for. Snot or Fishlegs?

She started wondering about the festival coming up. Her mother had taught her the steps for the dancing when she was growing up. Astrid had always loved dancing. She didn’t like to admit it, because she didn't want to seem too girly. But she had always held a soft spot for a dance. Hiccup had admitted to her, his fears about the dancing. And she silently admitted, she thought Hiccup would be a terrible dancer. He’s all arms and legs. Plus, it can’t possibly help only having one leg, either. She had promised him she would take him through a few simple steps before they got to Berk. 

Astrid’s thoughts always took her back to Hiccup. She delicately wiped a spot at the crook of her neck and down her chest. Water dripped off her body and rippled the water around her thighs. She was happy he had asked her. She would much prefer going with Hiccup as a friends, than going with Snotlout or Gustav as their… ‘prize’. Hiccup respected her and she appreciated that. Even the way he had asked her had been polite, despite his obvious nerves.

 

* * *

 

 

After about an hour up in the air with Toothless, the two vikings had decided to call it quits and head back to the stables. Astrid had jumped back on Stormfly now and they headed off to the base. It was growing hotter. They flew over Dragon’s Edge. Astrid saw mysterious smoke billowing out of the twins hut, which seemed to be the norm these days. They flew over the training arena and passed Snotlout, who was toasting a mackerel over a fire pit, with Hookfang. He waved and his gaze followed Astrid up to the stables. 

She and Hiccup dismounted their dragons when they had landed on the platform outside the stables. Hiccups hair was a wind swept mess. He could probably say the same about Astrid’s though. 

“Better start my duties before it gets too hot.” Astrid said, heading over to grab a bucket from a shelf. She was about to say her farewells when Hiccup cut in.

“Astrid, I err… my father sent me a message last night…” he looked nervous, as if he was in trouble.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay back on Berk?!” She started to panic.

“What? Yes, everything is fine. Don’t worry.” He laughed nervously.

“Okayyy…” Astrid prompted.

“Yeah, well the letter was about the Midsummer festival.” He paused. “He’s put me in charge of a few things.” This was all very mysterious. What things? 

She raised her eyebrows.

“Well, since us Vikings here are all of age this year… we’re all expected to take part in the midsummer dances.”

“Yes, I am aware.” She had a feeling she knew where he was going with this.

“And well, dad has, conveniently, put me in charge of… of _leading_ the dances this year.” He didn’t sound thrilled about this idea. 

Astrid laughed. “Hiccup, I don’t think i’ve ever seen you dance.” 

“That’s exactly my problem, Astrid! I don’t know how to dance!” He looked a little stressed about it, in all honesty. “And well… I know you are a good dancer.”

“How do you know that?” Asked Astrid, despite being a bit flattered.

Hiccup smiled and turned a little shade of pink.

“I err… used to watch you dance when we were kids.” He admitted, hesitantly. “You were very good.” 

Astrid laughed again, Hiccup was very cute when he was embarrassed. She would like it if he would ease up a bit. 

“Look, the point is; I need a dancing partner who might help me look a little less hopeless out there on festival night. And plus it will be fun!” He gave her a warm smile. “So… will you be my dance partner?”

She was unsure about what he was asking. At first she was thinking, he just needed a hand with the dancing. But he was going all pink in the face and stumbling over his words. Astrid was making him… _nervous!_ Now she wondered if his intentions were maybe… romantic? Her question must have been written on her face because he quickly added “As friends. I… er” he searched for the words, trying not to offend her or scare her off. 

“As friends” said Astrid brightly, placing a hand on his shoulder. She was happy to be dancing as friends, yet there was something inside her that made her feel, subconsciously, disappointed. She easily disregarded these feelings though. 

Hiccup looked relieved. 

“So we are leading the dances then, huh?” She said, smiling.

“Yep, let’s hope it’s not a disaster.” 

“Well, you better get some practice. I can come to your place tonight, and I can… show you a few steps, okay?” 

Hiccup’s worried little face, brightened and he laughed “Really? Okay, that sounds great. Well, I’ll see you at training this afternoon, anyway.”

“Yep,” She leant down and picked up the bucket. “See you, Hiccup.” And she turned and left the stable, smiling to herself.

 

* * *

 

Astrid had tied her hair back up in its usual braid and pulled her clothes and armour back on. She grabbed the bucket and headed back out of the cave. She blinked blindly in the light of the sun. Stormfly was waiting at the mouth of the cave, hiding in the shade of the cliff. Astrid climbed on her back and they headed back to the base. Astrid’s thoughts still on Midsummer eve, dancing and Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the tenses were a bit confusing. :)


	2. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz folks, be prepared for the classic "WE ARE JUST FRIENDS" trope the Race to the Edge writers love to use. Apparently I love it too.

Astrid jogged up to Hiccup’s hut. The sun was low in the sky, yet it still bore down upon the island, hot as a swarm of fireworms. She made her way up the steps, her thighs still burning from a strenuous training session earlier that afternoon. 

It had been a bit of an awkward training.

Snotlout and Fishlegs were acting very cold towards each other. Astrid had seen them fighting before but never had she seen this much resentment in their eyes. She hadn’t asked what was up, for risk of being throttled. They almost looked murderous.

She could have taken them both on. But. She didn’t want to push their buttons.

Ruffnut, on the other hand, was quiet and looked a bit out of sorts. Astrid supposed some drama had happened between the three of them concerning the midsummer festival. She couldn’t help but smile to herself. _They were fighting over Ruffnut?_

Reaching the top of the steps, Astrid fixed her skirt and her braid before knocking on the door. There were footsteps inside, then it sounded as if Hiccup had tripped over some furniture and there was a grunt of pain.  


“Hiccup? Are you…”

The door flew open and, Hiccup emerged. Eyes watering a little but his face was casual. “Hi Astrid.”

“Are you okay?” Astrid asked, concerned yet slightly amused.

“Yeah. I-I.. err…” He ruffed up the back of his hair and looked at his feet, as red patches coloured his cheeks and his neck.

Astrid thought it was cute when he was embarrassed. 

“I tripped over a stool and hit the bed post with my knee” He said, quite truthfully, pointing to his good leg. 

There was a silence. When neither said anything and just looked at Hiccup’s knee. Then, when they looked up and locked eyes, they both burst in to a bout of laughter. Hiccup laughed at his misfortune these days, which was nice.

“Hiccup!’ Astrid giggled “How are you going to lead the dances if you cant even walk across your own bedroom without acquiring an injury?” She continued to chuckle.

“That is why you are here! I obviously need help”

Astrid threw up her hands. “Okay, okay. To business then!” Hiccup held the door as she crossed the threshold of his hut.

His place was a mess. There were pieces of parchment, charcoal pencils and drawings everywhere. The diagrams on the papers seemed to be an iteration of the tail for Toothless.

Hiccup must have been working on some new tail feature for his dragon.

His work was strewn all over the floor and even hanging up on the walls. Astrid even spied some peeking out from under is pillow.

“Gods, Hiccup, is your place usually such a trash shack? You don’t strike me as the messy type.”

Hiccup ruffed up the back of his hair, sheepishly. “No, just been busy working on a new tail for Toothless. I should have cleaned up. Sorry” He moved to start picking up his things off the floor. Astrid watched his lanky figure for a moment then stopped him.

“No, don’t clean up. This is fine —.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s a mess just like you s—.”

“Hiccup, lets just go out somewhere.”

Hestraightened up and quirked an eyebrow.

“It’s hot in here anyway. Lets go down to the East Beach.” She started pulling on his arms, already keen for her new plans “We’ll have more room for you to practice, it will be cooler, and hey! Why don’t we take some dinner down there too. Make an evening of it?”

Hiccup didn’t need much persuading. It sounded like a good plan to him.

“C’mon then!” Astrid was already heading out the door.

Hiccup dropped his papers and followed Astrid. He pulled down his saddle bag from a hook andgrabbed a fishing net and line from beside the door, on his way out. Astrid was right, the air outside was much cooler than in his stuffy hut. Astrid was already waiting at the bottom of the steps. 

“Got a stone to make a fire?” She called up.

Hiccup nodded and made his way down the steps toward her.

She was vibrant tonight. She had an excited aura around her. Since they had made plans that morning, Hiccup had been a little nervous. But now that she was here, she had, somehow, relaxed him. He was no longer anxious but rather at ease. Since they had become friends, he had noticed that she had this affect on him. It was comforting, and reassuring.

She turned and started walking ahead of him down a path the group had made through a spruce wood. He couldn’t help but notice the easy swing of her hips when she walked. Her thick braid, swung from side to side down her slender back and she hummed a tune in the steadying darkness. He should have hurried and caught up to walk beside her, but he was quite content just watching her wander through the trees before him. 

They walked in silence for a while. It wasn’t awkward, there was never awkwardness between these two friends anymore. It was peaceful. The other vikings on the island were always so loud and rowdy. Complaining, and bickering. When Astrid and Hiccup had time alone or together, they were happy to spend it in silence.

Hiccup eventually caught up with her as they emerged from the wood, and onto the East Beach. They had just missed the sunset, during their walk, but an orange haze was still lingering over the horizon, casting a golden glow over their skin and in their eyes. 

“Good choice, coming to the beach.” Hiccup praised, nodding to the scenery.

“Mmm” there was a small smile on Astrid’s lips. Her eyes were half lidded.

Hiccup moved forward, toward an old, burnt out bonfire, left behind from some other evening, spent on the beach by the group. Astrid scouted for some firewood beneath the spruces nearby and Hiccup threw his net and line in the sea to catch their dinner. 

Once they had started the fire, they sat for a while in the fire light. 

“So, that training today was tense, right?” Hiccup said. Throwing a cheeky grin toward Astrid who sat beside him. She laughed at the memory.

“Tense is an understatement. Wonder what went on with Snot and FIshlegs, huh.” 

“I tried to ask Tuffnut about it after training but he just couldn't stop laughing to answer me.”

“Wait, you don’t know anything about it?” Astrid asked.

“Nope? Do you?” He looked at her, a crooked smile on his lips.

Astrid told him about Snotlout asking her to the Midsummer Festival and how he and Fishlegs were both now vying to take Ruffnut. Hiccup looked amused but also quite unsettled at the same time.

“Whats wrong.” Astrid asked after she had finished.

“Just lucky I asked you this morning then, right?” He smiled but he sounded very serious.

“Lucky?” she hesitated then said; “I wouldn’t have gone with Snotlout, Hiccup.”

Astrid watched Hiccup closely. He was looking into the fire, deep in thought. She saw his jaw tighten and relax a couple of times before he looked over at her. “Well, on that note, you have to teach your partner some moves.” He stood and held out his hand to help her up from the sand. When she was up he didn’t let go like he normally would have. He held on.

“Okay, student” Astrid teased as he led her to a clear patch of sand a little away from the fire. “The first one is the dance of Odin.” She took his other hand and slowly started moving back and forward, leading him this way and that. “Its pretty fast paced but we can just take it slow. You remember it a bit?”

Hiccup nodded, feeling her breath on his face as she moved close to him and away again as she spoke. She took him through the steps slowly, humming the tune of the song quietly for reference. He was, as she had expected, pretty clumsy. Constantly trodding on her boots and twisting in the opposite direction from her. They laughed whenever he went wrong. It was easy, fun, even.

“Hiccup, you are still a bit… err, tense” Astrid said, standing back and looking him, up and down, thoughtfully. “Lift up you arms.”

Hiccup attempted to lift his arms above his head but struggled. They both could see why. 

“You can’t possibly hope to dance well if you are so restricted in that suit of yours.” Astrid laughed. “Take it off.”

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. She stood back and watched as he unbuckled his flight suit. He felt a bit weird undressing in front of her. She didn’t see Hiccup without his suit on often. He was surprisingly broad shouldered beneath the leather which Astrid had not noticed before now.

“Better?” She asked as he threw his suit on the sand, now standing in a red tunic.

He wildly waved his arms about, above his head and took her hand again. She laughed. He was still a bit of a dork.

Astrid continued her humming melody. She twirled under his arms and swayed side to side with him. Hiccup was a fast learner. He was gaining his confidence and his movements became more firm and steadfast. The dance was not an intimate one (when stepped in full speed with a loud drum and pipes playing), but their slow, practice pace made things a lot more physical and almost amorous. 

Hiccup could not help himself, but the feelings he harboured for her as a boy started growing inside him. He could not understand why. Perhaps it was the physical closeness of the situation. With the thick leather of his suit gone, he could properly feel her brushing against him, and feel the warmth radiating from her body. Or maybe it was the fact that her skin gleamed gold in the flickering light of the fire, heightening her appearance to that of a goddess. Or perhaps it was the way she looked when she spun around him, her skirt flaring out around her, a soft hum escaping her lips. His face flushed when he noticed all these things about his friend. She was beautiful. She always had been. But tonight, even more so.  
  
She started taking him through the steps of the other two dances. They were less physical, much to Hiccup’s relief, as he had been becoming more and more nervous with each brush of the hip or the shoulder. The pace quickened and they were soon thumping over the sand. Astrid had kicked off her boots and was kicking up sand with her bare feet now singing the words to the songs. 

 

_I give thanks to the Golden Haired God of the Grain,_

_Since He´s touched me I haven´t been the same._

 

Hiccup knew the tune, and whistled along with her as she sang, making her smile as she danced around him. 

 

_Son of the Sea King, ruler of Fae,_

_Send me Your power, protection, and presence this day. *_

 

“Good! Hiccup, you are getting so much better!” Astrid said after a while of skipping andclapping. These dances were much sillier than the first. Most their time they spent trying not to look each other in the eye, for risk of bursting into a fit of laughter. They were puffing and out of breath when they finished the last dance, with Astrid twirling gracefully into Hiccup’s chest.

“Okay, enough. I’m puffed.” laughed Hiccup. Yet he didn’t let go of her. She too, was heaving with exhaustion in his arms, facing away from him. She didn’t move either. They stood for a moment, in the dimming fire light, feeling each others breath. This closeness between them had never existed before. He wished he could have held her longer but… they were just friends.

He let go.

“Hey, I think we have caught something in the net!” He left her, to go and inspect the trap.

Astrid, still tired from dancing, lay herself down by the fire. Sure enough, Hiccup came back carrying two fish and a crab. He set about, descaling them with his knife and setting them upon a hot stone in the fire. Astrid watched but said nothing. Hiccup pulled some salt and herbs from his saddle bag, and seasoned the fish. The aromas from his cooking filled her nostrils and made her hungry. It was quite late. The sunset, alone, was late, and they had been at the beach for a few hours now. It had to be past midnight and into the early hours of the morning. 

“A midnight snack.” she mused, grinning slyly. He served her the fish on a wide leaf he had found nearby. They sat enjoying their meal together, talking quietly into the night. Hiccup let Astrid have the crab. 

After their meal, they sat back in the sand. Astrid was a little way away from Hiccup this time. The fire dimmed down and the night sky opened to show them the heavens. The evening breeze was still warm. 

“Mmmm. I could just stay here all night.” sighed Astrid.

Hiccup looked up into the night. “We could, you know.”

There was a silence when they both considered this.

“Our dragons would be very confused in the morning.” said Hiccup.

“Not to mention the others. If they knew we had been out together all night…”

Hiccup knew what they would think. And the thought of that being a reality made him nervous again. He and Astrid…They were just friends.

“Maybe we should go back then.” Hiccup suggested, trying to sound cool and calm. 

“Yeah.”

“I mean, we need to before the fire goes out or we will never find our way back through the wood.” He was trying to sound reasonable. It would not be appropriate to stay out, alone, together all night.

“Okay.” Astrid sounded impartial yet she sat up and started pulling on her boots.

Hiccup lit a torch in the fire and then kicked it out. He tied his suit around his saddle bag and flung it over his shoulder. They headed back home, Hiccup’s torch lighting the way. 

They reached Astrid’s hut. “Thanks for teaching me tonight” He smiled at her, warmly.

“It was no problem, Hiccup. I had fun.” Hiccup was surprised when she leant forward and hugged him tight around the neck. She lingered there and he held her around the waist, the other arm holding out the torch as to not burn either of them. He just had enough time to bury his head in her hair and plant a pale kiss on her head before she moved away. 

“Goodnight.”

“G’night.”

Hiccup turned and headed to his hut. He heard Astrid’s door close shut. 

The night had been, (well...to put it plainly) quite romantic. Hiccup had not intended this. Nor had Astrid, who had only suggested to go down to the beach on a whim. This thought was very confusing.

_Just friends._

_We are just friends._

Hiccup could not help but wonder about what Astrid had thought of the night. Had the night been totally normal? Maybe he had just misconceived the atmosphere tonight. _No._ He thought. _There had been tension between us tonight for sure._

_But was there?_

Hiccup wished to know what Astrid was thinking! She had said; ‘I had fun.’ _Then that hug! What was that?_

Hiccup went to bed that night, mind buzzing, picturing Astrid dancing and laughing with him in the firelight. She had been truly beautiful. So beautiful…

 

 


	3. untitled

Hiccup woke to a ferocious banging at his door. Heart racing, Hiccup wildly looked around at the entry of his hut, thinking of intruders, thinking of pirates, thinking of Dagur.

“HICCUP!” came Snotlout’s blaring voice. “ARE YOU IN THERE, HICCUP!”

Hiccup sighed a breath of relief. 

“I told you.” Snotlout called over his shoulder to someone. “He’s dead.”

Hiccup threw the door open, making Snotlout jump back a couple of feet.

“I’m not dead!” Hiccup said, exasperated as he rubbed the sleepys from his eyes. 

“Ah!” Snotlout was taken aback, wobbling on the top step for a moment.He looked back at Ruff and tried to compose his moment of weakness. “A late night, was it?” He hitched up an eyebrow. 

Hiccup’s mind flew to the evening spent alone with Astrid, only a few hours previously.

Looking back at Snotlout he tried to find a response “I-I… Err” he ruffed up the back of his hair, which he seemed to do when he was being awkward or put on the spot. He looked past Snotloutto find Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the steps, and Astrid and Fishlegs waiting at the bottom, all looking up at him expectantly. He and Astrid shared a secret, wide-eyed look. He glanced inside his hut for inspiration, noticing his mess of drawings and scrunched up parchment scattered all over his floor. “I was working on a new tail design for—.”

“What does it matter why he was up late?” Astrid cut in from the bottom of the steps looking irritated. Foot tapping.

Hiccup then took on the defensive. “Hey! Yeah! Why is everyone at my house? Why does it matter I stayed up late?”

“HA!” Snotlout snorted.

“Look at the sky, Hiccup.” Fishlegs said, simply. “It’s almost noon. Training started 2 hours ago.” 

Snotlout scowled down at Fishlegs, crossing his arms. 

Hiccup’s mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape. He was usually the first one up. Always rising early for a morning flight with Toothless before the day started. Always waiting patiently for everyone in the training ring when they arrived. Never did he sleep in. No wonder his friends thought it was odd that he hadn’t arrived.

“Oh! Well… Err.” He felt as if he had been caught. Felt guilty for being out so late with Astrid. But of course they didn’t know that. “I’ll just…” He gestured to get himself ready, as he was currently in nothing but a pair of canvas shorts and his bare chest.

Snotlout rolled his eyes and made an act of praying to the gods. He headed down the steps and the others followed, heading back through the Edge to the training ring. Astrid remained. She made her way up the steps and leant against the door frame watching Hiccup as he dressed. He did not notice her. He was facing his back to her as he searched the room for his discarded saddle bag, which still had his flight suit in it. His broad shoulders were stippled by freckles much similar to Astrid’s. Her eyes softly traced down his body to where she spotted two little dimples sitting meekly on his lower back. His hard, lean frame was surpassingly attractive to Astrid, even though it was unconventionally viking. She could just make out the two mattered braids beneath his scruffy bed hair. She smiled. After finding his clothes he turned and spotted her at the door. 

“Astrid!” He held up the armful of clothes in front of his chest in an attempt to hide his body. Her eyes widened when she realised she had just been outwardly spying on him and she looked down at her boots.

“Hiccup!” she said to the floor. “Sorry, I thought you knew I was here.” She peeked up at him. His jaw was tight and he remained to look startled. She could not help but flick her eyes down to where his hips jutted out to form a ‘V’ into his shorts. A small trail of reddish-brown hair was also pointing in the same direction. She yanked her eyes up to his as quick as she had lowered them. “Sorry… I’ll just… just wait outside?”

He nodded but gave her back a half smile as she turned and sat on his top step, looking out over Dragon’s Edge. He gave the door a small kick to make sure he had some privacy and began to dress. 

When he stepped out into the daylight, dressed and bed hair managed, Astrid stood. She looked a little embarrassed but said casually, “I was going to come and look for you myself. But the others were, too curious about your disappearance to not come, of course. Nosy little—.” 

“It’s fine.” He sighed. He and Astrid had agreed not to tell the others of their night on the beach. Hiccup didn’t want an excuse for Snotlout or the others to tease him about needing dancing lessons. “Still can’t believe I slept for so long.” They headed down the steps and to the training ring. Shoulders touching as they walked together.

“Did I tucker you out, Mr Haddock?” She teased, remembering them dancing over the sand, the night before.

“You really did.” He grinned.

The heat of the day, caught up to Hiccup. It was sweltering hot again. The dirt path they walked was split and sporting a minefield of cracks. Some were big enough to fall in and break an ankle. Astrid fanned herself with her palm. They were both coated in a sheen of sweat now. An afternoon of training did not look too appealing. 

They caught up to the others, who were hanging around before the entrance of the training ring. Their dragons were standing nearby, idly waiting under the shade of a large spruce tree. Hiccup reached Fishlegs who turned to Hiccup and said “These cracks are getting out of control!” Hiccup looked down to the hazard that Fishlegs was talking about. There before him, was a crack in the dry ground, so deep, it could fit an entire gronkle.

Astrid looked perplexed. “How did _that_ happen?” 

“We will have to fill it in.” Hiccup said to Fishlegs. He looked at Astrid. “Its probably just this heat, and maybe a shift in the land or something.” He smiled at her, easily.

“You mean an earthquake?” Tuffnut said.

“Or maybe a Screaming Death!” suggested Ruffnut. The twins' eyes glazed over as she said this. Then they high-fived.

“Unlikely. The Screaming Death eggs are very rare.” said Hiccup. He looked around for more damage, finding none but the large fissure before him. “Lets just hope the island won't crumble to pieces while we are away at Berk for the festival.”

Snotlout lunged himself over the trench, landing deftly on the other side. A cloud of dirt puffing up beneath his boots. He held out his hand to assist Ruffnut. 

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. “She can do it just fine on her own Snotlout, the ditch is not _that_ big.”

“I’m just doing what a gentleman would do for his dance partner.” Snotlout held his hands up in sarcastic defence. 

Fishlegs hopped over the ditch, “You are not her dance partner.” he said with quiet defiance.

Astrid caught Ruffnut rolling her eyes before she too leapt over the trench, followed by a snickering Tuffnut. 

“Neither are you.” Snotlout said with a smug sneer on his face. 

Hiccup and Astrid glanced over at each other. Hiccup bit back a laugh and Astrid had to shove her knuckles between her teeth to hide her giggling too. The ‘love triangle’ was a bizarre new twist to their group dynamics, which would prove to keep Astrid, Tuffnut and Hiccup entertained for as long as it lasted. It would seem that neither boys had ‘won’ Ruffnut’s heart. 

Their training session was short lived as the sun was just too sweltering hot for anyone to even think straight. Today was target practice. Each viking had chosen a weapon of choice and was practicing hitting the targeted barrels. 

“Snotlout! What are you doing!” Astrid had been teamed up with Snotlout who was attempting to use a shield as a frizby to hit the targets. 

“What?! It’s my ‘weapon of choice’!” He replied, defensively. He glanced over at Ruffnut and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Ugh” Ruffnut buried her face in her hand and Tuffnut howled with laughter, slapping his knee.

“What? Why a shield?” Astrid called down to him. 

“Well, Astrid, if you must know. In a fight— I can’t believe I'm teaching _you_ this” Snotlout added. “In a fight, _if_ you are disarmed, you might actually have nothing _but a shield_ to defend yourself with. _So_ … it’s actually a good skill to learn, keep the element of surprise.” 

Astrid was nonplussed. 

Hiccup nudged her, playfully. “You know, he’s got a point.” He loved the element of surprise.

She rolled her eyes. “Okay… I guess.” She looked defeated. “Use the shield then.” She shook her head. _The things these boys come up with._ She thought.

Snotlout positioned himself to throw the shield, bending his legs and about to throw, when Fishlegs piped up. “Are you _planning_ on being disarmed, then?” He looked complacent.

Snotlout was distracted and threw the shield right over the top of the barrel, missing it completely. Astrid hit her palm to her forehead. Snotlout turned on Fishlegs and pointed a finger. “You made me miss!”

Fishlegs shrugged looking amused, petting Meatlug tenderly behind the ear. “I’m just saying, if you were better at using a dagger or an axe to hit the target maybe you wouldn't need the shield to begin with.” 

“Here we go” muttered Hiccup, beside Astrid. 

“I don’t see _you_ hitting any targets!” Snotlout retorted.

“Meatlug and I are actually quite accurate when it comes to hitting targets.” Meatlug’s tongue lolled out in a happy dog-like smile.

Snotlout was about to rebut when Hiccup interjected “C’mon guys, lets just get on with this. Put what ever troubles you have behind you.”

“Are you kidding? I have no troubles!, _He’s_ got the troubles” Snotlout pointed at the smiling Fishlegs.

Hiccup shook his head. Tuffnut was killing himself with laughter. 

“Astrid, your up.”

Astrid jumped into the ring, axe in hand, looking as lethal as ever. She shoved Snotlout aside. “Hey!” He complained.

Hiccup watched at Astrid threw her axe at the barrels. She was usually pretty accurate, but the heat of the day had made them all a bit light headed and he noticed her throws were not as immaculately executed as normal. She did not cope well when she was under perfection. 

“Sure you don’t want to practice with that shield, Astrid?” Snotlout joked, also picking up on her inaccuracy. 

“Uhh! No, I don’t.” She said through clenched teeth, hair hanging in her eyes.

“Hiccup, this is shit. It’s so hot, even Astrid’s off her game. Can’t we just call it quits?” Snotlout called up to him. The others nodded. 

Hiccup looked over the group and their dragons, waiting around the ring in the shade. They did look pretty beat. He was pretty beat himself. Even Astrid looked up at him, willing him to say yes.

“Okay, take the afternoon off, gang!” He called, relieved to be rid of the bickering Snotlout and Fishlegs sooner. The others looked amazed at Hiccup’s easy approval to end the training session and made their way out of the ring. No one thanked Him. They all just sauntered out and suddenly, he was alone with an exhausted looking Astrid.

“Nice call, I think.” she said, still huffing from her strenuous axe throwing. 

He smiled. “I’m too hot to think clearly.” 

“How about those two, huh?” she said, referring to Snotlout and Fishlegs. “I almost feel sorry for Ruffnut.”

“Yeah, they are both crazy.” He chuckled. “So, it sounds like neither of them got a date.” 

She smiled and pulled her braid away from her neck to cool herself off. 

“Want to go for a fly?” He suggested, seeing as he hadn’t taken Toothless out this morning.

“Oh, I was actually thinking of going and having a lay down. I think the heat is getting to me.” She said. “Plus I flew Stormfly this morning, don’t think she could do it twice in this weather.” She gestured around them. 

Hiccup was a little bit crestfallen but her excuse was valid.

“I’ll walk you home then.” He said.

She smiled up at him. “Thanks.” 

They headed back the way they came. Jumping over the trench as they went. Toothless and Stormfly followed behind them, heads bobbing and playfully bounding around one another. They chatted all the way home. However, Hiccup’s mind was on the upcoming festival. He thought he knew most of the steps to the dances now, but there was something pulling at him. He wanted to spend another night with Astrid on the beach. There was some force drawing him to the idea of dancing with her on the sand again as they had done the night before. His mind had been throwing back fond memories of her singing and twisting around him, with the waves sparkling behind her. He wanted to relive it again tonight. He would spend the whole night there this time.

“So, what do you say to another dance lesson on the beach tonight?” He asked, when they reached her hut. He turned to look her in the eye.

“Oh, Hiccup.” She sounded hesitant. “My mother sent me a message last night, wishing for me to come home a night before the festival. I think she wants to make sure the clothes she made me fit or something. She’s all about that kind of… _girly_ stuff.” Astrid screwed up her nose. 

Hiccups shoulders sagged a bit. He had been hoping for a yes. 

Astrid watched him and said “I’m sorry. I have to fly home this afternoon.” She sounded saddened.

Hiccup didn’t want her sad, so he picked up his shoulders. “I guess I’ll be seeing you at the festival then, maybe before, if Dad doesn't pile me up with a bunch of chores or organising things. Is anyone flying with you?” 

“No. The others don’t want anything to do with the festival preparations, so they all said they would stay here until tomorrow.” she replied.

Hiccup did not like the idea of Astrid flying so far on her own.

“I’d come with you, but, I don’t trust these guys here, alone on the island.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t either. You’d come back and the whole place would be burnt to the ground.” laughed Astrid.

They both giggled but Hiccup turned serious.

“Send me a message with Sneaky? Just so I know you returned home safe.” 

“Would you be up all night worrying about me, or something?” Astrid joked, rubbing his shoulder.

“Yes…” He answered her jibe too honestly to go unnoticed. "Something like that." He added quickly, in a casual tone.

Her hand slid down his arm, and he felt his heart quicken at her delicate touch. Their eyes we connected like glue. Green on blue. Blue on green.

“Sneaky should be back here before midnight. Don’t wait up, Hiccup.” Her hand fell to her side and she turned and headed to her hut. Stormfly following in her wake. He watched her close the door behind her. 

“Let’s go, Toothless.” Hiccup climbed up on his dragon’s saddle and they shot off into the sweltering sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun writing the growing competition between Snot and Legs. :'D


	4. Chores and Cheifdom

Hiccup spent his evening busying himself with his plans for Toothless’ new tail. He kept looking up at the window, waiting for Astrid’s terrible terror, Sneaky, to appear. He sat on his floor, surrounded by drawings and screwed up pieces of parchment. He had spent the afternoon trying to occupy himself with activities that would clear his mind, yet they had only made him think things over all the more.

The sun was well set, a few hours till midnight. He couldn’t help but think about where he was this time, the night before. He was holding Astrid’s slender hands and dancing around a bonfire. He felt very alone tonight, now he had the memory to compare it with. 

Toothless warbled, on his stone bed. Of course he was not alone. “Almost done with these new plans, Toothless!” Hiccup announced. “If they are correct, your tail fin will be stronger and have less drag after this.” Toothless crooked his head questioningly. “Making us faster.” Hiccup said simply for him. Toothless understood the meaning of ‘fast’. So he gave his viking friend an animated, gummy grin.

Hiccup fanned himself with his hand. The evenings were getting hotter as Midsummer loomed ever closer. He looked about his room, stopping progress on his work for a moment, as his head was growing tired and groggy. He had packed his rucksack earlier that evening, in preparation for the flight back home the following morning. It was sitting neatly beside his flight gear by the door. He wanted to leave at morning light, he didn’t care what the others said. He just wanted tomorrow to come sooner.

His urge to be home on Berk had been surprising to him at first. Hiccup had always enjoyed his times spent on Dragon’s Edge. He liked his independence. On Dragon’s Edge, there was no pressure on him, from his father or his village, to be the perfect heir. He held no duties here, save for his friends and his dragon. He wasn’t the ‘pride’ of Berk. He was just Hiccup and he liked that. He had spent the first 15 years of his life, trying to be the perfect heir, trying to be the son, his father wanted him to be, striving to seek the approval of his peers and his village. Yet after the events with the Red Death. Hiccup decided, he appreciated their approval, but his aspirations to fit in were no longer pursued. He decided that his individuality meant more to him than conforming to viking norms.Here, he could be his own man. He could fly when he wanted, explore when he wanted. He could build, design and create what ever he wanted. 

Yet, Berk was calling him.

He had spent his afternoon, alone with his thoughts, which had led him to a simple conclusion. This in mind, his desire to fly to Berk was now less surprising to him— now that he knew what waspulling him there. 

Yes. It was Astrid. He had to be near her. He wanted to be where ever she was. Hiccup didn’t have to think hard to know why. Honestly, who was he kidding himself? He would never get over Astrid Hofferson. No matter how many times he told himself they were _friends_ , he just could not let go of the fact that she was the most perfect, stellar female he had ever met. He had always known that, of course. Yet he had been denying himself his sincerest feelings. He couldn’t deny it to himself any longer. In the past, he had always felt so unworthy of her. He had been an awkward, skinny, oddball who could hardly swing an axe (let alone hold one). He had nothing going for him, or so he thought. Yet he had still received affection from Astrid, and even Ruffnut on occasions. He could never understand it. Now looking back in hindsight, he supposed the girls might have just been impressed with his heroism and his night fury.

Besides, any affections that he had once shared with Astrid had long since fizzled out. But what was the harm in trying to reignite the spark? A lost friendship? Hiccup found it hard to believe that Astrid would stand up and leave Dragon’s Edge to get away from him, if things were to end badly for him. This time he had no heroism to give him an edge. Just himself, and Hiccup liked it like that. He didn’t want girls to like him for his heroic deeds or for the way he handled a sword. He wanted them to like _him._ Hiccup. It was a two-sided affair. Before the Red Death incident, he had not known Astrid very well. Yeah, he had seen her impressive combat style, admired her cool and stoic demeanour and it couldn’t help that she was easy on the eyes. But he didn’t _know_ her. He didn’t know her passions or understand her reasonings. He hadn’t discovered her sense of humour or her diligent loyalty. Yet, now he understood her. He _almost_ knew her inside and out. She had shared many secrets with him, as he had done with her. They _almost_ knew each other to the core. Yet it was not enough. He wanted more of her. He knew that now. 

He started to pack up his drawings, rolling up those worthy of keeping, and screwing up those which ultimately did not qualify for iterations. The night grew late and his mind was getting cloudier, eyes itchier. All the while, Toothless watched from his warm, stony bed, eyes drooping as well. 

_Don’t wait up._ She had said. _Don't wait up._ How could he not? He tied up his rolls of parchment and put them by his rucksack. He would hopefully find time to work on them, after the major festival night. 

The Midsummer Festival ran for one week. The first night of the celebration was the biggest, when the village danced, drank and feasted. There was usually singing and men playing music on pipes and drums. Hiccup remembered how it commonly got pretty rowdy, and he usually found himself slipping out to find some quiet. The days following the first feast were usually less frivolous, (mostly due to every viking nursing a violent hangover) yet there would still be a feast every night. To eat, was a vikings way of showing the gods their thanks. 

Hiccup absentmindedly shook his head as he paced the room, back and forth. He heard it then—the screech of an incoming visitor from the sky beyond his window. He leapt to the window and saw the little turquoise terror flapping towards him, looking utterly exhausted. _Poor little thing._ Hiccup held out his arm for him to land on, but the dragon just flew straight into Hiccup and nearly bowled him over. “Ahh!” 

Toothless perked up at the new disturbance. “It’s okay, Bud. Just an old friend! You remember Sneaky?” Toothless had already nestled his head behind his wing. 

“Sneaky! Your finally here. I’ve been waiting up for you all night!” Hiccup stroked the little dragon behind the ear and led him to a bowl of water and got him a piece of mackerel. Sneaky purred and batted his eyes up at Hiccup, appreciatively. Hiccup, still itching to read the note, made for the piece of parchment tied to sneaky’s leg. On it was Astrid’s scrawl:

 

_Hiccup,_

_I’m home, safe, back on Berk. Arrived just before dinner._

_It was pretty blowy out there today. Sneaky might take a while to get to you. He’s very_

_small. Hope you didn't stay awake waiting for this._

_Fly safe tomorrow._

 

_\- Astrid_

 

Hiccup could not feel a little disappointed. He had been expecting… _What did he expect?_ He had hoped she might have written something a little more… a little more…

_I mean, I did ask for her to tell me she had got home safe. She did that._ He thought, still not fully understanding his despondency. 

He folded the note and held it between his fingers as he crawled into his bed. After he blew out the candle, he felt the little terrible terror land lightly on his legs and crawl up to his face. He nuzzled his way into the crook of Hiccups elbow, where he settled himself for the night. Hiccup did not mind. 

The last thought he had before he lost consciousness was how nice it would be if the weight on his arm was not a dragon, but a girl, a certain blue eyed Hofferson girl. He squeezed her note tighter in his palm.

 

* * *

 

Astrid had been back from her morning flight with Stormfly for 30 seconds when — “Astrid, where have yeh be’n! I’ve got chores for yeh! Quick.” her mother had scolded. 

“I’ve been flying, mum. Stormfly needs to stretch her—.”

“I’d’ve thought the fly over ‘ere, yesterday, would’ve tired her out for at least 3 days!” Her mum responded, cutting her off. 

Astrid rolled her eyes. “She’s young. She can’t tire that easy.” said Astrid, proudly. 

From that moment, onward, until mid afternoon, Astrid was stuck in a whirlwind of chores and drudgery. She had been summoned home early to be reeled into _damned housework._ The others had been smart to stay on Dragon’s Edge, she thought bitterly.

Astrid's mother was a cook. She was always wildly preparing for celebrations like this, as she and a handful of others would be catering for the entire village on Midsummer Eve. She was superb at cooking, a skill that Astrid, herself, had tried her hand at many times and failed miserably. Her mother almost disowned her when she had tasted Astrid’s Yaknog a few years back. Yet she commended her for trying. Astrid spent her day, flitting around the village, picking up spices from Not-So-Silent Sven, vegetables from Mrs Hansson, a basket of fruits from Brandt Ingerson and receiving a cart of yak meat from Bard Bardason. It was a tiring effort. Astrid wiped her brow with the back of her forearm as she opened the latch of the chicken coop. The hens clucked welcomingly as she opened the hutch. She collected the newly laid eggs and popped them into a straw lined basket for her mother. The sun bore down on her back, threatening to leave a red, itchy burn. She thought, perhaps, her mother needn’t boil these eggs. It was so hot they might already be cooked. 

She retreated into the house, basket in hand. It was nearing mid afternoon. The party started at dusk, which was still late, due to the length of the day. 

“Here’s the eggs, mum.” Astrid said, plonking the eggs on the table in the kitchen. Their house was a giant pantry— Food everywhere. There were giant pots cooking over the stove fire, a makeshift stove had even been built behind their house to accommodate the amount of cooking she had prepared. The aromas filled the room. A mix of sweet and salty. Astrid could smell cooked fish, tomatoes, and basil. She smelt a waft of onion and garlic. Then there was the fragrance of cooking pears and apples, so sweet she reached out to grab an apple from a nearby basket.

Her hand was slapped away by her mothers snappy fingers. “Uh-uh! You will ruin yeh appetite for the feast!” 

“Mum, please! I have hardly had anything to eat today!”

Her mother considered her. 

“I suppose it is hot…” She muttered to herself. “Don’t want yeh getting feint. Here…” She took the apple and cut her a tiny piece and handed it to her.

Astrid raised her eyebrow at the measly slice of apple. “Thanks.” she said, her voice teeming with sarcasm. 

“Yeh don’t wan’ it?” Her mother said, retreating her hand. 

“YES! I want it!” Astrid snatched the slice of apple, sharply, before it was gone.

“Get started on cleaning yeh’self up, Astrid. You have to look presentable.” Her mother turned a sly eye on her daughter. “I hear, yeh are dancing with the Haddock boy tonight. Mh?” Her mother gave Astrid a wry smile as she moved forward and rubbed her shoulders meekly. Astrid rolled her eyes, yet she let a small smile slip through her teeth.

“Muuumm” Astrid complained.

“Yeh are!” she giggled. “Even more reason to look presentable. Your help today was a wonder, Astrid. Take the rest of the afternoon off. Be back in a couple of hours though, we need to make sure your tunic I made you fits.” She called out the last bit as Astrid had already taken off to her bedroom when her mother gave her the dismissal.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup had arrived on Berk just before noon. Landing in front of Gobber’s shop, he was greeted by Gobber himself and his father who happened to be, speaking to the local seamstress in a shop nearby. 

“Hiccup! Your back!” Stoick threw his arms up and laughed to the Gods. “You grow taller each time you come back, Son!” Hiccup dismounted Toothless and smiled at his vast father. 

“Hi Dad.”

His father pulled him into a rib cracking embrace, so large that Hiccup’s feet came off the ground and hung there.

Gobber idled over. “Down to business, Hiccup” he said, interjecting on the father-son reunion. “I’ve got a massive line up of saddle orders in the shop—.” 

“No time for saddle-making today, Gobber!” hollered Stoic, lightheartedly. “We need Hiccup’s help with the preparations!”

Hiccup had been hoping this would not be the case.

Gobber knew a lost cause when he saw one. He eyed Hiccup. “You. Tomorrow. In the shop.” He pointed at Hiccup before, sauntering out of the heat and back into the sweltering shop. 

“We both know you aren’t going to be fit for work tomorrow, Gobber.” Hiccup called after him. 

To his surprise his father chortled. “Cheeky.” he said smiling, broadly, down at his son. He put a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder and started walking him to the house. Toothless followed behind them, tongue lolling out in the heat. 

Once they were inside their house, Stoick started listing all the things that needed to be done before the feast started that night. His father was in a ripe mood— energised and full of festivity. He rubbed his hands together excitedly as he spoke. 

“… And then I’ll need you and Toothless to give us a hand flying the barrels of mead up from the docks. We just got a new shipment and… well… the barrels are so big we can't fit them up the path to the Mead Hall. What’s a Mead Hall without Mead, eh?” He laughed and Hiccup couldn’t help but be infected by his father’s giddiness. Chuckling, he agreed to help him out. Hiccup headed up to his room to drop off his saddle bag and rucksack. As he reached the top of the stairs his father called up; “I had something made for you. I lay it out on your bed. You will wear it tonight.” Hiccup heard the pride in his father’s voice as he said it. 

Upon entering the room, Hiccup’s eyes immediately went to the garments laying on his bed. Hiccup, although he didn’t like the status connotations that were at the base of extravagant items such as these, admired the beauty of such garments. The detail and the stitchings were so intricate and handsome that Hiccup could not help but run his fingers over the expensive fabrics. His eyes roamed over the tan coloured woven tunic. It was embellished with intricate gold threading, with viking patterns adorning the sleeves. There was woven, leather knot work which trimmed the neckline and the bottom of the tunic. Hiccup could take a few tips from who ever made this, for building leather saddles and sword sheaths. This artistry was incomparable to anything he had attempted to make. His eyed drifted further to the left where more clothes were laying. A leather over garment, supposedly faux amour, lay beside the tunic. It was superb. The leather had been pressed to create a diamond-shaped pattern over the entire garment, each diamond, embellished with a iron stud. A belt lay nearby, plain, yet with a lavishly moulded brass buckle which was sporting the Berk Sigil— the Monsterous Nightmare. Beside these were a new pair of leather leggings and a new boot. 

He heard his father ascending the stairs. Hiccup was in a daze, he had received new formal clothes before, as he was growing each year, but never had he received any of such opulence. 

“Dad, I—.”

“I had them made, special. Seeing as this is the first year, I present you as a man. You are no longer a boy, Hiccup.” His father said proudly. He was smiling under his giant, braided beard. The corner of his eyes, crinkled as he grinned at Hiccup. “What do you think?” he said raising his eyebrows.

“They…They’re beautiful. Perfect, but don’t you think they are a bit… loud?”

“No, son! You have to play the part; the chief’s son!” He roared the last part, with mighty passion. 

Hiccup inwardly rolled his eyes. This is what he was trying to get away from on Dragon’s Edge; the itch from everyone to be ‘the chief’s son!’. Although he knew he could not run from it forever. Chiefdom was his fate.

“Speaking of which…” Stoick remembered something. He pushed the open door aside, and behind it, he revealed one more hefty gift. “This is what I am most excited about.” He reached up and took down the cloak from a hook. It was a charcoal black fur cloak that hung down to the back of Hiccup’s knee. Held, two brass clasps at the top that matched his new belt buckle. Hiccup knew the significance of this cloak. What it meant to his father, what it meant to his village. It was a very loud statement of his forthcoming chiefdom. Maybe when Hiccup was a boy, and still a _hiccup,_ people had just ignored the fact that Hiccup would grow to be their chief, because, well, they couldn’t believe it. Now, here was his father, showing him off like a golden goose.

Hiccup knew this day would come. 

He was speechless. He had nothing to say. 

“You will look great in it.” His father said, gently.

“I’m not ready.” Hiccup choked out. “Dad, I—.”

“It’s not an official thing or anything!” Stoick interrupted, throwing up his hands. “Just, thought it was time, you started looking the part. Besides, I’m not going to drop down dead any day soon, am I?” He laughed, heartily at the idea. Hiccup relaxed. So it was just to keep up appearances. _Okay, I can do that._ Hiccup thought. 

He managed a smile, it was genuine. “Thanks, Dad.” His father handed him the cloak, which was as heavy as a small child, and gave Hiccup an awkward thump on the back before leaving the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival is coming next chapter :)  
> Sorry if too many Stoick the Past feels but you know how it is in this fandom...


	5. The Midsummer Festival (pt1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the party begin!

The rest of the day went by terribly slowly. Hiccup had assisted in rearranging the Mead Hall, to make room for feast tables and for the dreaded dance floor. He brought the barrels of mead up from the docks, he dashed around the village picking up this and that— anything his father said.  He had some help from some little viklings, painting a banner to hang over the hall’s front doors. Hiccup painted the words and he let the children run wild and paint coloured handprints and little finger painted dragons all over it. He too painted some dragon illustrations on it, because he just could not help himself. It had to be the highlight of his day, at that point. 

He had not seen Astrid yet, that day. Though he had been thinking about her. He had tried to come up with an excuse to pass by her house. Yet his father kept piling him up with new errands to run, he never had the chance. 

Hiccup was wondering back to his house from town square. The day was as hot as ever. Usually, on days like this, the townsfolk would retreat into their homes or to the mead hall, out of the shade. These vikings, who were so used to cold, dreary rain  and snow all year round, were not accustomed to this hellish hot weather. However, today, the towns people were as busy as beavers. The town square was bustling and alive with festive jubilation. There were yaks being pulled along, merchants selling festive clothing items, there were children playing in the sun and food and decorations being prepared all round. The celebratory spirit was ripe and infectious. 

Hiccup looked over the crowd as he walked, as spotted a flash of golden blonde through the rabble. He quickly hurried to catch up to her, pushing through the throng of vikings, nodding politely to those who called greetings to him and pardoning himself to those who he pushed past of bumped into. 

Astrid was being pulled along by her mother. By the looks of it they were heading to the stream for a wash, as Astrid was clutching a scrubbing brush instead of her axe and her mother had a couple of bottles of oils in her arms. 

“Astrid!” Hiccup called.

Astrid turned her head and caught sight of him. He would have attempted to catch up to her if it weren't for a massive cart of firewood being pulled by a yak, which passed by, right in front of him— interfering on their attempted interaction. Hiccup stopped and waited for it to pass, when it had, Astrid was already half way down the street and nearing the path to the stream. She gave him a small wave right before she was led around the corner by her mother. He waved back, half-heartedly to the spot where she had disappeared. 

Hiccup still felt worlds away from her. He thought his arrival back on Berk would make his separation from her easier, yet it made it so much worse— knowing she was so close, but still so intangible. He couldn't wait for tonight. It had to come sooner.

Turning on the spot, he headed back up the street to his house. His assistance with the preparations today were no longer needed. Hiccup finally had some time for himself. Astrid and her mother had the right idea. A trip down to the stream would be refreshing before the festivities started for the evening. He didn’t fancy scaring off his dance partner with the unappealing odour of day-old perspiration.

 

* * *

 

Stoick waited at the bottom of the stairs.

“C’mon, son!” He called. “A chief can’t be late!” 

Hiccup was upstairs. He had just finished polishing the dirt and grass off his prosthetic. Standing up, he walked evenly to the door, avoiding eye contact with his mirror. He did not want to see how pretentious he looked in his new garb. Standing at the top of the stairs, Hiccup looked down at his father and held out his hands as if to say ‘how do I look?’

“It fits you a treat!” his father said, beckoning him down from his room.

Stoick the Vast, too, had donned his most exquisite festive wear. His suited him more, though, Hiccup noted. His father wore similar garments to the ones he had gifted Hiccup. Although his over garment was a striking charcoal black, with maroon linen tunic underneath, lined with gold threading, same as Hiccups. His chieftain cloak hung from his shoulders by his two usual pins that were the size of dinner plates.

Stoick pulled out a small ceremonial axe, with a simple handle, but an elegantly, engraved blade. “Here, tuck this in your belt.” his father said gruffly. 

“Dad, is this really necessary?” All these wealth-insinuating items and clothes were so irksome to Hiccup. He was going to the festival tonight, with aims to court Astrid. He was content knowing he had nothing elevating his chances or giving him a vantage. He would just be himself. Yet, his father was dressing him up like he was royalty, showing off their wealth as a result of having chieftain blood. It could blur Astrid’s impression of him. He didn’t want her to know him as the wealthy, chief-to-be. He wanted her to like him, for him. He was intent on this. 

“Its just ceremonial, Hiccup. Your not going to be expected to chop wood with it!”

“I know, its just—“

“Hiccup.” his father said sternly. He turned and headed for the door. 

Hiccup could not fight his father, not tonight. Hiccup more than hoped that Astrid was not that transperant. He trusted she would be able to see the real him though his fancy garb. He shook his head in light indignation as he tucked the axe into his belt and followed his father out the door. 

Stoick and Hiccup left the house and headed to the mead hall. The late afternoon was warm, yet with a pleasant coastal breeze, blowing off from the sea. The sun was low in the sky, almost dusk, casting a charming orange glow over the horizon and painting Berk golden. Hiccup looked down to the town square, it was mostly deserted now. The hub that it had been this morning had vanished. Hiccup supposed that all the vikings were, too, in their houses, putting on their most elaborate clothes. The men donning their ancestors helmets and the women, weaving intricate braids through their hair. There were a few solitary dragons, standing around the square, scavenging for remnants of food, that might have been dropped during the days chaos. Beside that, all was quiet. Hiccup heard a sheep, from up the hill, bleat, nonchalantly.

The calm before the storm. 

Upon entering the hall, he and his father were greeted by Gobber and Spitelout who were both on Stoicks council and had helped organise the festival. 

“People should be arrivin’ any minute now.” Gobber informed Stoick. 

And it couldn’t have been more true as 40 seconds later, Hiccup heard the quiet chatter of people making their way up the hill toward the Mead Hall. 

“Better get in position, Hiccup.” His father told him, as he headed to his chiefs chair on a raised plinth. Hiccup followed and took his position standing beside his father’s chair, facing the open doors. 

The beginning of this festival had always been rather formal. Traditionally, each family unit would come forth and present themselves to the chief and his family. Hiccup remembered it used to take hours to get through all the familys— hours of nodding respectfully to each citizen. It used to drive him mad. However, his father had changed the tradition, a few years back, to allow entire family clans to gather and present themselves at the same time. This suited Hiccup, and it suited the villagers, as they were always keen to crack open the mead barrels and start the party sooner. 

The presentation began. A few musicians began playing a simple melody to begin the night’s proceedings. 

The first few family clans wondered into the hall, one at a time. The head of each clan, usually an elder, would announce their clan surname and state what gifts they had brought for the gods (which was most commonly, you guessed it; food). Those who bore gifts would set them upon the giant feast tables, either side of the hall. Stoick would welcome them, and Hiccup would nod, respectfully to the head of house and their sons. 

Hiccup watched as the sky outside began to dim. Dusk had come. He could hear more and more villagers lining up outside, waiting to be welcomed into the hall with their families. Some family clans were small and humble, like Hiccup’s, while other, old, familys were huge, up to 30 people being presented at once. The Mead Hall soon was filling up. Those who had already been welcomed were loitering around the edges of the hall, chatting quietly or watching the proceedings. Men admiring other men’s ceremonial axes and swords, women admiring other women’s dresses and jewellery. 

Hiccup couldn’t help but smile to himself after welcoming the Jorgensen clan. Snotlout had been standing beside his father; Spitelout, eyeing Hiccup up and down, with interest, taking in his new attire. Hiccup had felt his face burn with embarrassment as he was assessed. However, he was thoroughly surprised when his cousin looked him in the eye and gave him a sly thumbs up from behind his father, along with a goofy smile. Hiccup had to appreciated his cousins approval. 

As a family of tall blondes entered the hall, Hiccup’s breath hitched. The Hofferson clan was small and consisted of two family units. They entered and stood before Stoick and Hiccup, a few family members bearing baskets of apples and a tray of pies. Mr Hofferson stood beside Astrid’s mother and his brother Fin Hofferson. Beside Fin stood, one of Astrid’s cousins who was 5 or so years older than Hiccup and finally Astrid herself. 

Hiccup could not pull his eyes away from her once they had settled on her. He had not been prepared for this. Astrid had transformed. She had dropped her shield-maiden aesthetic and had become a woman of the archipelago. She was wearing a traditional, red linen dress. The dress hung from her slender figure in ways that no dress should. The neckline ran in a ‘v down her chest and another ‘v’ was embellished with golden embroidery over her torso, pointing down to parts of her that Hiccup had to try hard not to think about. The red brought out the paleness of her skin and the rose in her cheeks. Her yellow hair was pulled back in an intricate series of braids and tied into a half ponytail at the crown of her head. Someone had even threaded embellished metal beads through them. Around her shoulders hung an extraordinary wolfs skin. Its fur was thick and brushed against her flushed cheeks as she stood and looked up at the chief and his son with dignified purpose. 

“Chief Stoick the Vast, I present to you Clan Hofferson. We come bearing fruit for the gods and my wife’s home-made chicken pies.” said Astrid’s father. Hiccup heard a cough and a splutter in the crowd behind the Hoffersons. Where the Thorstons were waiting to be presented.

Hiccup only heard Astrid’s father, as if from a distance. He was hypnotised by her. Hiccup could not help but feel as if he was a slave to his own dismays. He didn’t want Astrid to lose herself in his expensive clothes or give her the wrong impression of him through what he was wearing, yet here he was, ogling at her in her red dress and her wolfs fur. He felt so transparent. 

Hiccup had to pinch himself, mentally. He knew he liked Astrid though, he liked her before she had put on that dress. He liked her before he had seen those braids in her hair. He liked her when she was dancing with him on the beach, with nothing but a loose tunic, a pair of ordinary, old leggings and her bare feet. Hiccup decided her beauty tonight was just an added bonus.

Astrid had allowed herself a peek over at him and they had locked each others eyes. A faint smile, began to trace her lips. He stared into her eyes, trying to communicate to her how stunning he thought she looked. Yet, to anyone else, his stare was unreadable. Astrid understood though. They had a way of doing that— talking through silent glances and looks. The corner of her lips turned upward, and she shyly looked down to her feet, as her mother bustled past her to place the pies on the feast tables. 

“We welcome you, clan Hofferson! The gods will be thankful for your tribute.” Hiccup was pulled out of his reverie. He pulled his eyes back to Astrid’s father and bowed his head as their eyes met. The Hofferson’s moved off to the side and Hiccup watched as Astrid made her way over to Snotlout and Fishlegs, fanning herself with her hand. He had to admit, the furs were not very practical for this time of year. Darn tradition. Hiccup thought.

 

* * *

 

“You look lovely tonight, Astrid.” Fishlegs said, genuinely as Astrid joined him and Snotlout. 

She rolled her eyes and jokingly threatened to punch him. He threw up his hands in mock terror. 

“I’m boiling, thats what!” she replied after they had both laughed. The two boys had scrubbed up well. Looking trim and as viking as ever. “Good fly over today?” she asked. 

Snotlout laughed a single ‘HA’. “Hiccup woke us at morning-light and wanted to leave! Don’t know why he was in such a hurry. Hookfang and I were practically sleep-flying!” he’s outrage was etched all over his face. “I arrived and got pulled into all kinds of chores from my mum which I had been hoping to avoid."

Astrid mocked sympathy. “Oh poor widdle Snottykins, gots to do chores for mummy.” 

Hiccup’s behaviour was curious though. She snuck a look at him from over Snotlout’s shoulder. He looked stoic. Standing beside his father like a dutiful heir. He was playing his part well. His eyes were hardened as he looked over the Thorston clan. Standing tall, he casually rested one hand on the axe tucked into his belt and held his chin high. He had grown up, that was for sure. However, The thing that was most striking about him, was the black fur cloak that hung over his shoulders. It was unexpected. The symbol of chiefdom had never been worn by an heir at such a young age before. It was a big step, to come out and wear the chiefs garment. She admired him for it. It was a symbol of so much responsibility and duty and Hiccup wore it with such modesty and brilliance. His father must have been very proud of him to gift him with such an item. 

His eyes shifted and held her gaze. A moment passed before she looked away and fiddled with her dress sheepishly. The Thorston twins sauntered over after their introduction and Snotlout and Fishlegs immediately perked up upon Ruffnut’s arrival. Throwing her compliments and flattering remarks. Ruff looked mortified. However, Tuff, who would normally be watching with glee and throwing in sarcastic comments about how beautiful his sister was, was heading straight for Astrid, looking frenzied. 

“CHICKEN PIES? ASTRID! CHICKEN P—.” He shook her. Astrid had been expecting this. She had tried to explain to her mother why chicken might not have been the best choice. But her mother would not have a word of it. Astrid rolled her eyes and reached up and gripped his thumb, twisting it so that he would back off about the chicken. 

“OWW!”

Ruffnut, upon seeing her brothers misfortune, burst into a bout of laughter, in which Snotlout and Fishlegs both joined but didn’t even look Astrid’s way, eyes only for Ruff. Astrid and female Thorston cringed at them both. Thats when Stoick stood and called for attention.

“Welcome all! Fellow Vikings! I have to say…” He chuckled to himself. “We did that in record time!” The crowds laughter echoed through the hall at the chief’s joke. Astrid chuckled, she knew that everyone wanted to start the party and dig into the food and the mead. She herself was starving, her mother making her fast all day in anticipation for the feast. 

“Tonight,” He continued. “let our hearts be vigorous, let our feet dance vivaciously, let our mead be sweet and most importantly, let our bellies be filled! Begin the feast!” The vikings ‘hear, hear’d and the musicians started playing an upbeat tune which started the party. There was a scramble as men and women rushed to the feast tables and started piling up their plates with food. 

“Let’s find a table.” Astrid tapped Snotlout on the shoulder to grab his attention. The gang made their way to the closest table which happened to be beside a massive barrel of mead. 

“This is the place to be! Amiright?” Snotlout exclaimed. Tuffnut nodding in agreement as he gazed up at the vast barrel. The two boys and Ruff, grabbed themselves a drinking horn and started filling them. Astrid was about to sit down when she felt a presence behind her. 

“I’m going to say this, even if it means I get a hefty punch on the arm,” She turned and found herself gazing into grass green eyes. “but you look beautiful tonight.”

Sure enough, she moved toward him and gave him a punch on the shoulder. It was playful though, she even smiled at his compliment. Hiccup pouted and rubbed his shoulder in mock-hurt. 

“You’re so predictable.” He teased with a wry smile. 

“You just know me too well.” She replied and she smiled up at him. 

Hiccup looked relaxed. He looked like himself, despite his ceremonial get-up. Hiccup’s demeanour had changed. Watching him a few minutes ago, up on the podium with his father, he had been stoic and solemn— like a chief should be. He had held himself with such conviction and poise. His chin was held high and his eyes were sombre. How could this be the Hiccup that was the chiefs son all those years ago? He had truly transformed into a viking man. The presence of the cloak draped over his shoulders only proved that. His performance at the presentations had been unlike anything she had seen from him before and it had fascinated her. However, what fascinated her even more, was that, now, she stood with a young man who was goofy, charming and endearing all at the same time. His ability to switch from ‘the chiefs son’ back to Hiccup was truly an art that could not be taught.  

She held her arms close to her. “I look like a peacock.” She said, gesturing down to her clothes. 

Hiccup laughed, glanced down to his clothes and held out his hands as if to say ‘ummm look at what i’m wearing?’. She laughed. 

“I guess we are both peacocks tonight then” He said, smiling fondly at her. 

She began pulling off her fur from around her shoulders. “This thing is so damned hot.” 

“Here.” Hiccup moved forward and lifted it over her head, placing it on the bench beside them. 

“Thanks.” Astrid felt a buzz fleet through her arm as his fingers grazed her shoulder blades. The contact with him sent a swift whir of excitement through her body which was unexplainable. She turned to find his eyes studying her attire.

By removing her furs, the rest of her dress became known. Over her shoulders, where there would traditionally be linen sleeves, her mother had incorporated a delicate chain-mail sleeve that hung over her lean arms, reaching just past her bicep before it ended in a point, reminiscent of the ‘v’s on her dress. Through the gaps in the chains, her freckles were dotted all over her should and speckled down her arms. Upon noticing where Hiccup was looking, she said “Mum has finally got an idea of my style, it seems.” 

Hiccup smiled. It was so her— to jack up a dress to make it more warrior-like. “Its brilliant.” He said.

“Tell that to my mum. She’s pretty happy with it.” She screwed up her face. “She better be happy. It’s the only dress she's ever made me that I’ve actually worn.” For years Astrid’s mother had been sewing her dresses and clothes which Astrid almost always refused to wear. She was stubborn, much rather preferring to wear her armour and tunics. She was just not that kind of viking girl. Her and Ruff had riddled their way out of many an argument with their mothers about girly stuff like that. Yet here she was, in a dress. At least it still had some of her flavour in it.

The feast began. Now that the vikings had their food, the place livened up like a beehive. There was so much activity. There were men flocking around the mead barrels, children dancing around to the nordic flutes and pipes and there were men and women everywhere eating their way through the feast table. Hiccup just emerged from behind a mob of people gathered around the mead barrels holding two horns of mead for himself and Astrid. 

“Here you go, Milady.” He said handing her one.

She tittered at the old endearment that he used to use when their friendship had began. He had used it all the time, in those days. She had always liked it when he had said it. Then they started growing up and he had ceased to use the expression, which had saddened her. But she smiled now.

“That’s an oldy.” she said, accepting the horn of mead and making room for him beside her on the bench. The tables were getting full. He could only just squeeze in next to her. Their thighs rubbed and shoulders were brushing against each others. 

“It’s a goody, though.” he smiled and they both clunked their horns together before they drank.

The chefs, including her mother, had started bringing out the ‘real’ feast and serving them on all the tables. 

“Wow! Just what we need!— more food!” Hiccup sarcastically stated. Astrid laughed. Yet they helped themselves to some of the feast anyway. Astrid was ravenous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrid dress and fur is like Lagertha's in Vikings  
> http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51yCMfvRA-L._SX342_.jpg
> 
> The chainmailed shoulder of her dress to look like this:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d5/87/48/d5874834fd4581deac06f4e2b8a1d607.jpg
> 
> but a bit more delicate, almost lacy, like:  
> http://www.stylemepretty.com/vault/image/2203650


	6. The Midsummer Festival (pt2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So V sorry I forgot all about adding the new chapter haaa. It's been what?... 3 months. lmao.  
> Anyway, enjoy! xx
> 
> Blue ^.^

The gang ate, drank and were merry for what felt like hours. Hiccup was enjoying himself very much. He and Astrid were debating on who would win Ruffnut’s love by the end of the night. Tuffnut joined in and was trying to persuade them to place wagers. Gustav had appeared through the crowd and joined them for a time. He eyed Astrid indelicately, winking at her suggestively which, Hiccup noticed, Astrid returned with a roll of her eyes and an explicit shake of her head to him. Hiccup could not help but feel a little uncomfortable by the gestures made toward Astrid. He, Hiccup, had no rights to her. Yet he didn’t like other guys eyeing her off, even if it was Gustav, who held absolutely no threat to Hiccup and his endeavours, revolving Astrid. Astrid turned to Hiccup and picked up their conversation as if nothing had happened, which helped to ease his internal covetousness. Her time was his. The hall was so loud it was almost thunderous. They both had to lean in to hear what the other was saying. Hiccup did not mind this at all, of course. Any excuse to be closer to her was greatly welcomed. He was so at ease in that moment. Mead in hand, friends surrounding him and Astrid’s warmth pressed against his leg. 

Then the moment was lost when Gobber tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hiccup! Your up!” He nodded to the centre of the room where the dreaded dancing would take place. Hiccup’s face paled and he looked back to Astrid. She obviously caught sight of his nerves and she gripped his hand and rubbed her thumb over it to calm him. 

Hiccup nodded and looked over to his father. Stoick was watching him from his table at the head of the room. He nodded encouragingly at him and Astrid. 

Hiccup swiftly stood up and held out his hand, which Astrid took. He suddenly felt, drained and light headed. He was going to be dancing and the entire village was going to be watching him— waiting for him to screw up. 

It was as if Astrid knew what he was thinking because she squeezed his hand as they made their way to the centre of the hall. 

Hiccup saw his father nod to the musicians and he listened as their flippant melodies transitioned. He could hear the tune of the Dance of Odin weaving it's way through the notes and the beats of the drums. Astrid started humming alongside him. Heads turned as they passed.

The dynamics of the hall changed. The rowdy squabble of Viking voices started to die as the tune playing was heard. Around the hall, men started humming along to the song. The deep humming echoed around the hall, almost eerily. People started gathering around the edges of the floor. Others craned their heads to look at where Hiccup and Astrid were walking hand in hand to begin the dances. 

Hiccup's mind was a blur. All he could remember was how to put one foot in front of the other. He felt the eyes burning into his skin as people from all around the room watched him. A sweat broke out over his eyebrows.

As they reached the middle of the room, Hiccup turned and faced Astrid. Holding up his palm for her to place hers on. 

There was a wolf-whistle, heard amongst the crowd. And a commotion from where their friends were sitting. A few people laughed. 

A smile touched Astrid’s lips as she looked away from the crowd and up at Hiccup. She looked totally at ease.

“Astrid,” he whispered, desperately. “I-I’ve forgotten everything. I don’ know ho—.”

She held up her arm and placed her palm on his. “Hiccup, look at me.”

He had forgotten how to move, he didn’t remember the steps.

“Look at me.” She said again. His eyes connected with hers. “Forget them. We are on the beach, okay?” She nodded encouragingly. “It’s just you and me. There is no one else here. Just us.”

He nodded. The main melody started and Astrid started moving around him, gracefully, turning this way and that— just as she had done on the beach that night, on Dragon’s Edge. 

Hiccup tried to take himself back to the beach. He tried to block the rest of the hall out, imagine he was alone with Astrid on the sand. He attempted to remember the warm breath of the sea and tried to hear her quiet humming. He tried to take himself back to the sound of her laughs and the clapping of their hands. But all he could hear was his their boots on the wooden floor, and the beat of the drum. He smelt the mead, he felt the eyes. He just couldn’t be there with her on the beach. 

Hiccup tripped-up, over his prosthesis. He felt his blood, thicken and boil up his neck and into his cheeks

"Hiccup, look at me." Her eyes were boring into his. She was desperately trying to mentally pull him away from the Mead Hall and back to the East Beach. They continued to dance together and the music quickened. She moved around him, skipping side to side with him, all the time, holding each others gaze— never letting go. His vision started swimming in gold and blue as the reflection of the firelight mixed with the sapphire of her eyes. He blinked. 

He remembered now. He was there on the beach. There was a hazy golden light, glowing off their skin. Hiccup smiled as they moved and Astrid welcomed him. They danced together, alone in the fire light. His movements became more resolute as he forgot about the mead hall and the vikings in it. He forgot about everyone, he was alone with Astrid— just like she had said. Astrid grinned as Hiccup knelt and she danced around him, hopping over is leg as she went. He stood and they kicked their feet out as he held her waist. Hiccup began to hum along with her, a smile etched on his face. He was in a haze. In a lonely little world where she was all he could see. There was only Astrid.

As if from a distance, he could hear the melodic beat of clapping as the vikings in the hall slapped their hands together in time with their dancing. Hiccup hardly noticed though. He was in another place, in another world, with Astrid Hofferson. 

The song came to an abrupt end with rapturous applause that pulled Hiccup woefully out of his happy place with Astrid. Hiccup, upon resurfacing into the real world, noticed that he and Astrid were now, not alone on the dance floor. A whole band of vikings had joined in, during Odin’s dance and were now capering over the dance floor, awaiting the next song to begin. Hiccup was at ease now that the spotlight was no longer and he and Astrid. The next song began and Hiccup’s movements became more relaxed. Now that the initial solo dance was over, he had a clearer head to finally pay regard to what he was doing.

Hiccup’s mind lingered on each contact he mad with Astrid. He started trying to speak to her through his movements. He wanted her to feel how he was feeling. Each hold on the waist, each touch of the hand, every gaze of the eyes, he desperately tried to speak to her. When ever he got the chance, he would pull her closer than was typical of him. He would squeeze her hand tighter, as he had squeezed tight the note from her the night before. 

Despite all his attempts to communicate to her how he felt, Astrid seemed distracted. She had peeked over Hiccup’s shoulder and waved to her father. She seemed to be sharing some kind of inside joke with her cousin, Ingrid, because she seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh as Hiccup and Astrid danced beside her. She sang absentmindedly all the while, blindly paying no notice of Hiccup’s intentions.

Hiccup, despite himself, felt a little dispirited by her lack of interest in him. He had expected the chase to be hard, so it only made him want to try harder to win her attention.

“Astrid.” He whispered, making it clear he only wanted her to hear. Her attention was brought back to him as they swerved and clapped their hands. She had a smile on her face and her hair flicked around as he faced him. “H-how am I doing?” He asked, quietly, giving her a nervous smile.

“Hiccup, you are dancing beautifully. Its like you aren’t even trying.” she responded warmly. 

“It seems the ole peg hasn’t failed me yet!” He remarked, playfully, nodding to his prosthesis. However, ironically, right at that moment, it gave way and his knee wobbled from side to side. He was so unsteady, that he had to grab Astrid by the elbows to prevent himself from falling. She reacted quickly, reaching to grab him. They halted the dance for a moment, bodies continued to move around them. They both fell into a fit of laughter, both holding each other to remain balanced. “Hiccup!” Astrid snickered. She said nothing else, just continued to giggle. He liked the sound of her saying his name, he always had. 

“Ah-hah, stupid leg.” He said, giving it a shake. 

She looked up at him, smiling and shaking her head in light incredulousness. 

“For the record, I like the leg.” she commented. She said it without meeting his eyes. 

“You do, do you?” He asked, teasingly quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes I do, Haddock. Now, shouldn’t you be leading dances or something, right now?” and she gave him a punch on the arm. 

The dances continued for the following half hour. Hiccup spent every second, admiring Astrid and just enjoying his time with her. He was liking his prospects as her eye contact lingered and she would add little jigs here and there as they started getting a bit silly like they had been on the beach. She nodded her head toward their table, where Snot and Fishlegs were sitting together, looking sadly out on the dance floor. There was no Ruffnut in sight. Hiccup looked confusedly back to Astrid who then nodded to their right, where they found Ruff dancing with her father. Hiccup had always known she was a daddy’s girl. No love for either boys tonight it seemed. Hiccup hoped it would not be the case for him. 

The final song ended and the hall erupted in a rowdy applause. A toast was made to the gods and the musicians and then the party finally kicked off. All proceedings and traditional rituals were done for the night. The vikings were now free to get wild.


	7. The Cliffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter folks! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The feasting, the joyous dancing, the rowdy laughter and spilling of ale on the hall’s floors continued well into the night. The hall was packed to the rafters with vikings. After the monotonous, dry ceremonies, every man and his dragon had let loose and dove into the festivities. Dragons were drawn toward the hall by the ever growing babble which seeped out of the cracked tiles on the roof and out the great oak front doors like the steady midsummer breeze. Gronkles and Nadders alike peeped in through windows and snuck under the midsummer banner to join the party. Soon enough, it was a free-for-all and there were dragons moseying about all over the place, enjoying the merriment too. 

Toothless was nearby, extending and retracting his teeth for a crowd of young viklings, many of whom had helped Hiccup with the banner earlier that day. Each time the night fury bared his teeth, the children would all scream and laugh. It was Toothless’ party trick, always pulling it out for the kids on occasions like this. Hiccup watched. He remembered himself at that age. A dragon baring its teeth at you (especially a night fury) would mean an assured death for you. The turn of the tides had truly brought newer, whiter sands to Berk.

The scene reminded him of a certain snoggletog, back when he was fifteen. The first ever snoggletog in living memory to be shared with dragons. Hiccup had enjoyed that night particularly. He had been reunited with his missing dragon and he had received a sweet kiss from and even less sweet Astrid Hofferson. 

Astrid was sitting beside him on the bench now, in a heated discussion with Tuffnut about his non-poultry diet. 

“Theres tonnes of chickens on Berk, Tuff! I’m sure eating one wouldn’t hurt!” She urged him.

“How could you possibly say such words, you… you demon lady!?” He accused, covering his ears as to not hear her. “That ‘one’ chicken, could be his friend! His brother!” He gasped as his mind turned over a thought. “…His mother! Ever stop to think about that, hmm?” Astrid rolled her eyes, throwing up her hands in exasperation. Hiccup chucked quietly at her efforts. She perked up at his hushed mirth and turned to him. She said nothing, but there was a certain electricity that sparked between them, as their eyes met. 

It had been like this all night — as if there was a fire to be lit, and they were striking the stones over and over again. The rest of the gang continued their argument over the chicken. 

“I think that is a lost cause, Astrid.” Hiccup nodded towards Tuffnut. 

“What?” Astrid leant in toward him. It seemed the raucous in the hall was so loud she could not even hear him. Hiccup dropped his shoulders and threw his head back as if to laugh with the gods. She giggled too, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she did so. He leaned back in toward her.

“I said; I think that’s a lost cause!”

Astrid heard him that time, yet she brushed a braid away from her neck and cupped her hand around her ear, implying she hadn’t heard again. Her expression was etched with cheek, much similar to the expression she wore on that snoggletog, all those years ago.

Hiccup feigned his exasperation. He rested a hand on her leg and rolled his shoulders forward once more to speak into Astrid’s ear.

“Aren’t yeh two just precious!” 

Both their heads snapped up. Eyes locking onto Mrs Ack. The giant, big bosomed woman beamed brilliantly down at them. Her cheeks were flushed red with drink and she swayed a little. 

“Joint at the hip, you two are!” She was saying. Hiccup realised she was making a comment on he and Astrid being an item (which he was thoroughly pleased about). He casually straightened up and looked over Mrs Ack thoughtfully, eyes falling to the drink in her hand. 

He opened his mouth to reply to her when Bucket and Mulch stumbled over, knocking right into Mrs Ack. Astrid jumped up and caught her as she tripped blindly over her feet. Ale flew everywhere. Somewhere behind Hiccup he heard Snotlout yell “Hey!”

“Oh! Pardon meh, Gerta!” 

As Astrid righted her, she hastily took the drinking horn from Mrs Ack’s grasp while she was distracted and planted it firmly on the table. She and Hiccup shared a secret look of baffled amusement.

“Tha’s quite alright, boys!” Mrs Ack replied. Still swaying, she leant a shoulder on Bucket’s arm for support. Then she added, conversationally to the two men. “I was just saying how, darling these two look tonight!” she gestured back to Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup noted that Astrid’s cheeks began to colour and she pulled her cup of ale closer to her as the adults spoke. 

“Ah yes! Astrid!” Mulch exclaimed, raising his cup at her. She looked startled. “Yeh reminded me of someone tonight!” 

Hiccup was intrigued.

“Now… who was it?” he pulled at his beard as he tried to remember. Bucket and Mrs Ack were swaying together now, staring at Mulch with heightened anticipation. His eyes roamed the room, as if looking for a hint, and his eyes fell on Hiccup. “Ah, yes! It was young Valka! Oh, she knew how to dance, that one!” 

Hiccup looked at Astrid, who was already staring at Hiccup, when it dawned on him that Mulch was speaking about his mother. People never spoke of her much. It was always such a treat when they did. A smile spread across his face. 

She danced like his mother.

“Haven’t seen such grace on the dance floor since those days. She and the chief would rip up the dance floor. Wouldn’t they?” He looked to Bucket and Mrs Ack and they both nodded languidly, smiling dreamily, as they remembered his mother. 

“Seems Hooligan chiefs have an eye for that sort of thing!” Mrs Ack winked at Hiccup and the two viking men beside her both ‘hmmm’d in agreement. 

Astrid mouth was hanging in an open ‘o’. Hiccup was grinning at them, politely accepting their drunk banter. 

“Ah! We will leave you too it then!” Shouted bucket and he and Mrs Ack turned to melt into the party once more. 

Hiccup jumped up and lightly grabbed Mulch by the sleeve. 

“Mulch? Maybe watch Mrs Ack on the Ale, will you?” He smiled urbanely. “She’s not in the best way.”

“Ah, yes! My man!” he thumped Hiccup on the back. “You are right! We cant let things get too wild! Or she might end up with a bucket on her head like Bucket!” he burst into laughter, tears streaming down his face. Hiccup laughed at his joke, nodding in agreement. He watched as Mulch followed his friends off into the crowd. “Mrs Ack! Put that barrel down!”

Turning back to Astrid he let out a sigh he hadn’t realised he had been holding in. They caught each others eyes. Over the rabble, Hiccup caught her mouthing ‘Oh my gods’ to him. He chuckled, shaking his head and made his way to sit beside her again. However, in his absence, Smit the Smelly had taken advantage of the extra space and had shuffled his backside down the bench. Hiccup looked around for a single stool or something to sit on.

Astrid stood, and leaned up against Hiccup to speak into his ear. He hadn’t expected her closeness at all, but his arm immediately went around her waist, as if it had a mind of its own. As soon as he’d done it, he panicked that he had unknowingly crossed a line.

“Let’s go get some air.” she said, seemingly unfazed by his awkward embrace.

He nodded, unprepared for how her breath warmed his cheek. 

She turned and started making her way through the crowded hall. They were toward the back of the hall which was apparently more cramped due to the presence of the mead barrels. He and Astrid attempted to weave their way towards he front of the hall. She was much smaller than him, able to squeeze through gaps he couldn’t. A few times they were separated and they craned their heads over the crowd to find one another. After the third time being left behind in a trap of vikings and dragons, Astrid came back for him, taking his hand and pulling him through the crowd, never letting go. Hiccup had to push past people, apologising to anyone he bumped too firmly. 

Finally they broke out of the mass into a less crammed area. Astrid let her hand fall away from Hiccup’s, yet she lingered beside him as they headed for the doors. 

Now away from the more wild vikings, Hiccup could hear the music playing again. A few stray couples were still on the dance floor, bopping to a song Hiccup had heard before.

To love and kiss, To sweetly hold!  
For the dancing and the dreaming.  
Through all life sorrows and delights,  
I’d keep your love beside me.

He had heard it only a handful of times, but it lingered with him as he had only heard it being sung by his father. Hiccup had found it odd, for Stoick was never the one for singing. He never sang at home much, he only heard his father singing when he thought no one was listening. Always they same tune, always the same song. A whistle here and there, yet he heard it less and less as the years passed. 

As he and Astrid approached the doors, his eyes lingered over the hall. Sure enough, his eyes landed on Stoick the vast. He was leaning on a column, ale in hand, watching the vikings dance under the candelabra. His eyes looked solemn, glistening in the firelight, yet there was a twinkle of brightness buried within them and beneath he’s lowered brow. Hiccup’s mind danced back to what Mulch had been saying about his mother — how she had been a beautiful dancer. It made him wonder…

Astrid’s should brushed against his arm. His gaze fell away from his father and back onto her. His mind already taken over by thoughts of Astrid.

They ducked out of the hall, thankfully no one called them back. The night air was warm and crusty — the salt from the sea, washing an oceanic aroma over the island. 

They headed down the steps together and began walking without purpose. They had no desired destination. Hiccup let their wondering feet lead the way. They didn’t say anything as they ambled over the grass and through the deserted village. As they walked further away from the Meade Hall it grew darker, and they could hardly tell where they were going. There was, occasionally a torch lit, here and there, to light their way but it was mostly darkness. Hiccup whistled the Dancing and the Dreaming song into the night. 

A cloud parted from the moon and the moon shone dim, blue light over them to guide them on their wandering. 

After a time, they found themselves heading up toward the cliffs that overlooked the docks. Odin sent a soft, salty breeze over the sea, blowing through he and Astrid’s hair. Her festival dress flapped around her ankles. 

“Your dancing was great tonight, Hiccup.” Astrid said, conversationally. She was walking  a few paces ahead of him now, heading towards an old shed that was perched right at the edge of the cliff. Hiccup admired how her blonde hair hung over her shoulder blades and how the moonlight sparkled from the metal beads weaved throughout it. 

“Well, I learnt from the best.” Hiccup sent her a cheeky grin as she glanced back at him. 

She playfully pretended to blush. “Oh please, you flatter me! Seems it’s already in your blood” She was referring to the mention of his mother.

She had reached the shed and had turned to face him, leaning one shoulder against the wall. Hiccup situated himself beside her, casually resting a hand on the head of his axe.

“Perhaps, but you deserved to be flattered.” Hiccup reasoned, suddenly sounding all too truthful. He was surprised to hear the compliment come from his mouth with such ease. The mead had made him a tad more confident than he would have normally been, it seemed. 

Hiccup saw a flash of a sheepish smile on her face before Astrid lifted her fist and began to aim a punch at his shoulder. Hiccup was too quick for her though, as if he had been expecting it (which he was). He swiftly grabbed her wrist, blocking the blow. 

“Hey!” she complained, tugging at her wrist, but with little conviction. Hiccup held her fast. She even lifted her other fist to have another go. He managed to grab a hold of that one too. “Hiccup!” She was laughing, trying to escape his hold. “Okay, okay! You win!” 

He released his tight grip on her, yet, his hold on her did not cease. He said nothing, he just looked down at her. He had so many things he wanted to tell her, so many questions he wanted to ask. It was now or never. Astrid’s laughter faded into the night as she spied his intent gaze. She took a deep breath in as she became aware of the situation. 

Suddenly all the playful, flirtatiousness was gone. Astrid found her feet taking a step closer to him. He was so close now, he could feel her breath blow over his cheeks, blending with the wind. He felt her warmth. Their eyes were locked together, as if in a trance. They spoke no words. Her eyebrows were knit together ever so slightly as she looked up at him. Hiccups eyes fell down to her lips as she wet them with a flick of her tongue. Hiccup bowed his head toward hers. Her fingers snaked around his. She wanted him, he could see that. There was short, sweet moment of apprehensive marvel before he lowered his head towards her. 

She lowered her chin then, keeping her lips away from his. 

“Hiccup.” Astrid’s voice was a husky, whisper. She lowered her troubled eyes, breaking their fervent gaze. She began shaking her head, her arms fell limp beside her and she started backing up a pace away from him.

“Oh.” He backed down, releasing her hands. He anxiously ran ten fingers through his hair as he stepped away from her. Looking up at the sky, as if trying to communicate to the gods. 

He felt foolish. It seemed; she didn’t want him after all. 

She stood watching him—saying nothing. What was there to say? He had crossed a line, she obviously hadn’t wanted to cross for one reason or another. 

A dark cloud floated back over the moon, engulfing them once more in a deeper shade of black.

He paced around beside her for something to do, avoiding her eye contact. He was embarrassed. He was confused. Yet he was still determined. She had to have feelings for him. There was so much…. chemisty! How could she not see it? How could she not feel it? He had to be able to do something to change her mind about him.

“Hiccup, I don’t know what I’m doing here. What are we…what’s going on?” Her voice was small, like a child’s. He stopped his pacing to face her. He wanted to tell her how he felt. She didn’t know. She needed to know.

“I-I, its. I’m… you.” He choked out into the darkness. His mouth was not cooperating with his brain. He felt like an idiot. He rubbed a hand down his face— trying to force some sense into himself. He was still fighting a war against his brain when Astrid spoke up again.

“We aren't just friends, are we?” 

Hiccup looked over at her with a grave expression hardening his face. He shook his head. Why did she make it sound like a bad thing? Her shoulders fell and she looked defeated.

Hiccup didn’t understand her. He had always prided himself in his ability to read Astrid, to know when she was sad, or angry or happy. He knew her mind like the scales on Toothless’ back! But why now, he could not read her at all? He was in the dark and it frightened him.

“Hiccup.” She moved toward him again, reaching out to brush her fingers down his shoulder. He didn’t know how to react. Does he return her affections? or does he keep his hands off her. He tries with all his might to keep his hands off her. Astrid caught him by surprise as she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face into the hollow of his neck.

Okay, what is going on?

Hiccup gently slid two arms around her—holding her. Just like he had on the night after their dance on the East Beach. He buried his face in her hair, yet again, planting a faint kiss on her head. His fur cloak fell around them, encompassing them in their own quiet, messed-up sphere

“I’m scared though.” He heard her voice, muffled from under his ear. “What if this is wrong? I couldn’t bear losing our friendship.” She pulled away, just enough to look him in the eyes. Still holding her arms around his neck. “I just couldn’t, Hiccup.” she hesitated. “But I-I’ve wanted..I’ve wanted you—.”

That was all Hiccup needed to hear. He kissed her, finding her lips in an instant. A soft gasp escaped her lips as he firmly pressed his mouth on hers. He pulled her back towards him. They had kissed before, but Hiccup had never kissed her with such vigour. His arms wound around her waist, holding her fast. She was kissing his lips back, yet, he could feel her reluctance. Her body was tense under his embrace, as if she were still hesitant about the whole idea.

Hiccup slowed his pace and intensity, not wanting to scare her off. He kissed her sweetly, tenderly brushing a hand down her back. Her lips were softer than he had ever imagined.

Her rigidity lessened and she kissed him back with ardour. Her body melded into him like hot metal in a cast. His eyes were shut as he revelled in the new sensations that the kiss induced. It was intoxicating. She was intoxicating. All the feelings he had ever felt for her were merged into his kiss. All his dreams, his desires, his love and everything that made his heart ache for her were sent to her through this kiss. His arms tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her even closer (as if it was even possible). 

She started walking backwards, towards the shed, pulling him with her as she went, never breaking apart. He pressed his body against her, as she made contact with the wall of the shed. Her fingers laced themselves through his hair and she teased his lips with her tongue. A growling moan lingered at the back of his throat as her tongue slipped into his mouth and he instinctively pushed his hips into hers. He inwardly hoped she would not notice his axe digging into her body. But he wasn’t going to stop. He had wanted this. For so long, he hadn’t even realised just how much. 

A whisper of her name hissed out between his teeth. And he planted kisses over her cheek and up her jaw — her breath blowing languorously into his ear. 

“I’ve wanted you.” He said to her. Hugging her close to him, she let out a sigh. He breathed her in. This was finally happening. Astrid reached up and held his face in her palms, hungrily pulling his lips back to hers. She wound her fingers smoothly through his auburn locks. Although everything was a completely new experience for the both of them, Hiccup noted how natural it all felt, how she fit his body and how his lips fit hers. He would never stop, he could go on kissing her all night. 

Astrid’s kisses were becoming wilder, more urgent. Hiccup was trying hard to keep up with her. Her hands were gliding all over his body, as if attempting to memorise it all. She was pulling him closer. He slid one knee between her thighs, to accommodate her needs. He skimmed his tongue over her lips, her fingers groping his hips into her, she pressed her mouth harder against his, teeth clacking together, unceremoniously. His head felt dizzy as she glided her hands over his body — over his shoulders, under his cloak, around his biceps and down his forearms. She squeezed his hands before tracing her fingers back over his chest, down his torso and towards his belt. 

Hiccup’s eyes flew open and his kiss faltered as she slipped her hands under his tunic. Hiccup parted from her hastily, their lips making an offensive sucking noise as he pulled away. Astrid looked a little bashful, but stayed clinging to him.

“Err.. Astrid?” Hiccup said hesitantly, yet a little amused. 

She bit her lip and looked up at him under hooded eyelids. 

“Lets not be to hasty, okay?” Hiccup suggested. “I-I… want to do this right. You know?”

She was nodding before he even finished. She lowered herself from him. 

“Yes… I was, err, getting carried away.” Still nodding, she added “I think.”

Hiccup chuckled and leaned down to give her a tender kiss on her soft pink lips. Gods she was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, I feel so weird writing kiss scenes lmao. So hopefully it translated...  
> Hope you enjoyed this story! There will be a bonus chapter uploaded soon! So hang out for that. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> xx Blue


End file.
